Hourglass the Dialga
Hourglass the Dialga, also known as The First Legendary of Time and The Clock's Gears, is a non-shiny dialga who lived in the Temporal Plane. After Ticker's death, however, he was driven to insanity, forcing Guardian to tie his soul onto a sundial so he wouldn't cause anymore trouble. Appearance Hourglass has the appearance of your average dialga; dark navy blue scales, stripes of turquoise, pale blue armor, a dull cyan diamond, your average non-shiny time dragon. Personality Hourglass, a long, long time ago, was a wise dialga who knew not to use his power. He watched over the world below him, and often was seriously worried for Ticker, even before she took a turn for the worse. However, when Ticker basically destroyed herself by leaping out of the Temporal Plane, Hourglass snapped and started acting hostile to the other legendaries, as proven when he brutally attacked Reality to the point he almost mortally wounded her. During the events of Distant Echoes, the first story in the Hourglass Chronicles, Hourglass is fifty times more hostile, mainly do to being trapped in a sundial for ten or so years, and now wants to flat out release Negative and obleriate all, if not most of the universe. History Hourglass' Creation Hourglass, like most of Guardian's creations, was created as early as Year 0; the beginning of the Origin Era. He was the first dialga ever created, alongside Negative, the giratina, and Reality, the palkia. Hourglass flew through out the universe, creating time and allowed things like movement, aging, and much more, as Reality spent her time expanding space around them, and Negative spent his time building parallel universes. This would continue normally for many years, until Year 1000, around the end of the Origin Era, when Negative dropped into insanity. Negative's Banishing The day was more dreadful then others. Negative created a whole new planet for life to live on; the Distortion World, a swirling realm of chaos. However, Guardian did not tolerate how Negative built his world, and instead created Earth as a home for the creatures Guardian wanted to create. Negative, heart-broken, tried to create his own creatures, but failed; all of them were monstrous and disgusted Guardian, so he banished them into an alternate world. Negative, pretty angry that he, the dimension creator, couldn't even create a dimension or creature good enough for god himself, created the ultimate weapon against the legendaries; anti-matter, which even a tiny speck could destroy an entire planet on touch. Negative attacked Guardian with the creation of his, trying to dissolve the god so he could claim his rightful place; however, he was unaware that Guardian was immune to any sort of damage, and so was easily defeated by Guardian. After his defeat, Negative was trapped in the Distortion Realm, to avoid the carnage of throwing him off the Temporal Plane. In the end, this lead to the creation of Positive; the very first shiny pokemon, meant as a replacement for Negative. And, just in case Hourglass and Reality went down silimar paths, Ticker and Lucid were created. Hourglass and Ticker bond instantly, and for many years they lived in harmony together; that was, until 2020, when Ticker had her true purpose revealed to her. Ticker's Death It was an early day it happened Reality, thinking that Ticker was ready to hear the true reason for her creation, flew off to tell her. Hourglass warned her that Ticker could easily be hurt by this, but since Lucid took it so well, Reality was unaware anything could go wrong. Unfornuately, everything did. As soon as Reality told Ticker about her purpose, she became snappy, depressed, fragile and hot-tempered. Her condition worsened as the days went on, until it drove her to jump off the Temporal Plane, as an attempt to be reincarnated as a happier mortal. Hourglass warned Ticker that if she did this, her reincarnation would fail miserably; instead of her soul being directly placed into a creature, her soul would be stripped down into nothing but life essence before it was put in a creature, making it act like a normal birth, no reincarnation involved. However, Ticker did not listen. Despite Hourglass' warnings, Ticker leaped off the Temporal Plane, falling to her doom in the void. Hourglass, in a fit of pure, unbridled rage, attacked Reality, almost killing her with a deadly combination of Thunderbolt and Roar of Time attacks. This forced Guardian to banish Hourglass; however, do to all the years of creating realms and controlling reality, Guardian didn't have enough strength to create an entirely new realm. So, Guardian took an alternate route; he instead tied Hourglass' soul to a sundial, which he could only escape if someone broke the sundial. Incase of the chance that Hourglass was released, Guardian also created the Legend Staff; a powerful staff which is one of the only two ways to kill a legendary pokemon, the first being to throw them off the Temporal Plane. Do to the lack of both Ticker and Hourglass, a completely new dialga was created; Legendseer, who, as a failsafe to prevent him from having the same fate as Ticker, had a mortal absol form he could take instead of being obliterated by the fall to the mortal realm. He gave the other legendaries these "mortal forms", as well. However, this wouldn't last forever The Events of Distant Echoes In 2030, Hourglass would be released by Snapper; a young buisness man who had no care about ancient relics. Not caring about the legends (or at least, what he thought to be legends) about an evil dialga being contained within the sundial, he destroyed it to replace it with something more modern. Unforunately for him, Hourglass was released from his hiding place, almost killing the desert croc pokemon with a single Roar of Time, and despite the fact Snapper survived the attack, Hourglass would enslave the entire village soon anyways, which would include Snapper, so really he got no justice. Since Distant Echoes has not been written yet, an indepth way of explaining Hourglass' history within the book hasn't been writen yet; however, it is planned that he would attempt to free Negative, in hopes of destroying the universe. This causes Fang and Echo, two eevees with a dream, to slay him with the Legend Staff, in hopes to save Shimmerstone Cave from his evil rule. While they would succeed in killing him, Hourglass' actions would lead to a domino effect do to him releasing Negative anyways, though not as early as intended, causing all the other books to happen. Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Legendaries Category:Deceased Characters